¿Cómo?¿Enamorado?
by LorenLine
Summary: Que Sirius Black se enamore es algo difícil y lo es aún más que lo acepte y que incluso se 'declare'. Porque enamorarse es duro para él y, si encima, es de la mejor amiga de James su vida corre peligro.


**Hola!  
Aquí traigo otro fic sobre Sirius aunque éste está ambientado en la época de los merodeadores y centrado totalmente en Sirius. Esta escrito de una forma diferente al resto, contado en primera persona desde Sirius y por eso he puesto las conversaciones en cursiva para que se entienda mejor. En principio es un oneshot aunque si funciona y tengo unos cuantos reviews tengo en mente un par de escenas más que serían independientes entre ellas. Pues eso es todo, aquí os lo dejo.**

**Ah! Espera, ninguno de los personajes que reconozcáis ni el mundo Harrypotteriano es mío, es de JKRowling, porque si fuera mío Sirius estaría vivo y Harry y Hermione estarían enamorados (aunque ya lo están aunque Rowling no lo escribiera) y casados.  
Bueno, que no os molesto más, os dejo con el fic…**

**  
¿Cómo? ¿Enamorado?**

Vale, estoy enamorado, es algo que puedo llegar a aceptar, ya he aprendido a convivir con la estampida que se forma en mi estómago cuando la veo y con el nudo en la garganta cuando me habla, he logrado controlar mis celos cuando la veo hablar con algún chico, me he resignado y aceptado que estoy enamorado, pero de todas las preciosas chicas que abundan en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de Dawn Dylan?

No es porque sea fea, seguramente es la criatura más bella que existe, ¿ves? ¡Ya estoy con boberías de enamorados! Es tan diferente al resto, diferente en plan bien ¡eh! No sé si será por como sonríe a todo ser viviente o como adopta a todos los animales que encuentra, ¡Una vez me metió en su habitación! Claro que pensó que era un perro desvalido. También será porque es la única chica con la que he hablado y no hemos terminado en la cama, el problema aquí no es que yo este enamorado, aunque será una decepción para mis fans, el problema es que estoy enamorado de ¡La mejor amiga de James!

Sí, esa chica a la que él proclama como su hermana y a la que ha espantado todos sus ligues, aunque últimamente yo he ayudado, es esa chica que se pasea por nuestra habitación tan tranquila y que participa en todas nuestras bromas. Si fuera cualquier otra chica estaría conquistándola con toda mi artillería pesada, pero es Dawnie, la 'hermana' de James y la chica más dulce que he conocido jamás, no quiero hacerle daño. Me olvidaré de ella, lo tengo decidido.

_-¿Canuto? Sirius, ¿estás aquí con nosotros_?- Y esa es la voz de mi mejor amigo, tengo que disimular mejor no vaya a darse cuenta.

-_Sí, es que estoy un poco estresado con los exámenes- _¡Mierda! Que excusa más mala. La risa de James suena clara en todo el comedor.

_-¡Esa sí que es buena!-_ ¿Por qué seré tan idiota a veces?- _Pero ahora que lo dices, te veo muy raro últimamente, ya ni siquiera sales con chicas-_ Y yo que pensaba que se había vuelto tonto ahora que está con la pelirroja, pero sigue igual de observador. Tres pares de ojos me miran fijamente.

- _No, es que yo…-_ ¿Y ahora que le digo yo a este?

- _¿Estás perdiendo el toque canuto?_- Sí claro, mas quisiera él, para llevarse a las que rechazo - _¿O es que estás enamorado?_- Y este no se supone que es tonto, tranquilo Sirius que es tu amigo.

- _No Peter, lo que pasa es que Sirius se hace mayor y quiere sentar cabeza-_ No sé como Remus puede conocerme tan bien, aunque James es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano diría y nos comunicamos sin palabras, Remus me conoce mejor que nadie, más de lo que he llegado a imaginar.

- _¿Quieres sentar cabeza canuto? Vaaaya, nunca pensé que viviría para verlo! ¿Quién es la afortunada?¿La conozco?¿Está buena?_- No puedo seguir con este interrogatorio.

- _No hay nadie, solo que me gustaría tener algo como tú y Evans o como Anne y Remus-_ Lo confieso, estoy celoso de las relaciones de mis amigos.

- _Pues parece que es una epidemia, primero Remus y Ann_e- dice señalando a la chica que acaba de llegar y se había sentado al lado del aludido- _Después Dawnie y Roberts_- ¿Qué?- _Y ahora tú…_

- _¿Cómo que Dawnie y Roberts? ¿Qué Roberts?-_ Y sobretodo porqué James no ha hecho nada.

_- Están_ _saliendo, o al menos han quedado un par de veces-_ ¿Cómo?- _Roberts, Thomas Roberts, el guardián de Ravenclaw_- Ese estúpido Casanova, ¿Cómo James ha permitido eso?

_- ¿Y tú como la dejas_?- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Cómo?

- _Oh, es que mantuvimos una seria charla y acordamos que no me metería en su vida amorosa, aunque tengo que…-_ No escucho a mi amigo porque solo escucho una voz dentro de mí que dice que tengo que matar a Roberts. Melevanto y camino en busca de ese estúpido.

- _¿Y este a donde va?-_ Escucho la pregunta de James

- _Ya lo entenderás cornamenta_- Le contesta Remus y dejo de escuchar porque he llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor, no me he dado cuenta pero he salido corriendo provocando suspiros.

Roberts, Roberts… ¿Dónde está ese gili...? ¡Ahí está! Tonteando con otra.

-¡_Tú!_- Me abalanzo sobre él y le cojo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿_Qué pasa Black?-_ Me habla como si no supiera de que va la cosa.

-_Tu…_- Coge aire Sirius- _Tu, no te volverás a acercar a Dawn Dylan nunca más, no volverás a sonreírle, ni a mirarla, ni a saludarla, ni siquiera te doy permiso para que sueñes con ella_- Creo que así le quedará claro, en otro momento le hubiera amenazado con los merodeadores pero en esto estoy solo.

- _De acuerdo_- Vaya, si que se lo ha tomado bien- Pero déjame preguntarte algo.

- _Pregunta-_ Aun no he cambiado mi tono agresivo.

- ¿_Por qué?-_ Me preguntan dos voces.

Voy a responderle que no le importa y que… Espera, ¿dos voces? Una es de Roberts obviamente y la otra, ¡joder!, me doy la vuelta lentamente y ahí está, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el pié derecho golpeando el piso, tan preciosa como siempre aunque este enfadada. Siento que se mueve todo dentro de mí, será imposible que la olvide, Roberts aprovecha y escapa, ¡cobarde!

-_Esto… Dawnie…_

-_No soporto que me llames así Black_- ¡Mierda! Mi apellido, sí que está enfadada- _¿Me puedes explicar que ha significado eso?_- ¿Y ahora que le digo yo?

_- Yo… Es que como sabía que estabas saliendo con él y estaba tonteando con otra pensé…-_ Soy estúpido!

_- Tengo suficiente con James, Sirius_- ¡Eh! Ha vuelto a decir mi nombre, creo que esta sonrisa de bobo me delata- _Quiero decir Black_- Me pongo serio otra vez_- Bah, da igual_- Me encanta esta chica- _La cuestión es que no necesito protección, ni tuya ni de James, pero aún así no me creo esa excusa, ¿Qué tramas Sirius?_

_- Yo… Verás…-_ ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

- _Tic, Tac_- Hasta en estos momentos conserva la ironía, sonrío inconscientemente.

- _Es que no lo entenderías…-_ Vale, estoy metido en una buena.

- _Prueba a ver, a lo mejor no soy tan tonta como las chicas con las que sales_- Mierda, no quería insultarla.

- _Yo… Yo_- Respira y échale valor, adelante amigo- _No puedo ni tan siquiera imaginar que él te toque, ni que te bese, no puedo dormir imaginándote con otro._

_-¿Por qué?_

- _Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia_- Tranquilo Sirius, continúa- _Porque quiero ser yo quien te toque, te bese, te mime, te quiera. Quiero ser tu acompañante en las bodas, los bailes, los actos, quiero ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amante, quiero serlo todo para ti como tú lo eres para mí._

Vale, respirar es necesario así que no dejes de hacerlo, me acabo de declarar, ¡Me acabo de declarar!, aunque al parecer no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

-_Yo, yo entiendo que estés con Roberts y que yo solo sea tu amigo…-_ ¿Y esto que siento en el pecho? ¿Es dolor?

- _Eres tonto Sirius Black_- Ya, debería haberme adelantado a Roberts- _Yo no estoy saliendo con Roberts, es demasiado egocéntrico y chulo, y yo ya estoy enamorada de un chulo egocéntrico…_

Me mira intensamente, ¿por qué…? ¡Ay, Merlín, ese chulo y egocéntrico soy yo!

Me acerco lentamente a la chica de mis sueños, la dueña de mi corazón, mi chica y a sus labios con los que he soñado día y noche.

_-¿Y no tendrá nombre de estrella el chico, seguramente guapo, que te ha enamorado locamente?-_ Le digo a unos centímetros de su boca.

-_Sí, aunque se lo tiene muy creído-_ Esa sonrisa puede derretir el polo norte, el sur, el este y hasta a Malfoy.

-_Te quiero_- ¡Dios! Que labios mas suaves, encajan en los míos como algo natural, no puedo evitar morder uno para comprobarlo, siento como me invita a pasar y nuestras lenguas chocan haciendo que me recorra un escalofrío. Me pasa las manos alrededor del cuello y yo la acerco más cogiéndola por la cintura.

-_Si…Si_- Se aleja unos centímetros de mi boca y me siento vacío- _Sirius, se lo tenemos que decir a James, espero que no te mate_- Me dice en susurros, ¡eso tu dame ánimos!

-_Eso puede esperar un par de años_- Le digo con una sonrisa ladeada, que le encanta a todas las chicas. Me mira mosqueada.

-_No utilices tus sonrisas de merodeador conmigo_- Por mucho que me quiera sigue siendo Dawn.

- _No tengo otras nena_- Me encanta verla enfadada.

- ¡_No me llames nena!_- Veo como se aleja de mis brazos y me siento vacío de nuevo.

- _Ni se te ocurra alejarte de mí otra vez_- Le digo con mi sonrisa más sincera, a la que responde antes de que yo atrape sus labios con los míos.

* * *

**Solo os pido una cosa… Reviews (^^) Que me gusta que añadáis mis fics a favoritos, pero también me gusta que comentéis, como si es para decirme que no os gusta, me gusta saber la opinión de la gente que me lee.  
Besos!**


End file.
